If You Want
by BirdG
Summary: Scorpius surprises Rose one lazy afternoon.


**Author's Note:** Written for Queenb23's birthday, thanks to Drcjsnider for the beta!

* * *

_She fell back against the covers with a sigh as he pushed her legs apart. His tongue slipped between her folds, tasting her, sliding over her again and again until her hips found a satisfying rhythm._

"Reading more porn?"

Rose snapped the book shut and lifted it so he could see the cover. She had spelled it to look like a copy of _War & Peace_ after Hugo had been snooping through her room and found the collection of _erotic_ stories she had bought from a Muggle bookshop. Luckily, Rose had caught her brother before he could get a look inside but it hadn't stopped him from taking the mickey out of her at every chance.

"Did you want something or were you hoping to be hexed?"

"Oi, I'm not the sex-starved pervert here."

She scoffed. She'd seen the magazines he had at the bottom of his trunk. "I'm going to count to three and if you're not out of here--"

Hugo raised his hands in surrender. "Al called. He and Lily are going to do their Christmas shopping. I told them I would join them, they wanted to know if you wanted come along."

"No, thanks. I did mine during Hogsmeade."

"Figures," he snorted. "Since you're not going, can I use your broom?"

"What's wrong with _your_ broom?"

Hugo shrugged. "I landed it funny and it's been weird ever since. I want to take it with to get it looked at."

Knowing that saying yes was the only way to get the house all to herself, Rose nodded. "Fine. Anything happens to it and you'll be belching up slugs for a week."

He had already left.

With a flick of her wand, she pushed her door closed, not minding that it didn't shut all the way. Her attention returned to her book and she felt a familiar tension settle low in her belly as Claudia was left begging for release by Sebastian's ministrations. Rose felt a fire spread through her body as she imagined herself in Claudia's place but with _pale_ not tanned hands holding her open and a _blond_ not dark head between her legs drawing out her orgasm.

Assuming _that_ was ever going to happen.

It was perfectly normal and incredibly frustrating that they'd had sex four times and she hadn't come once.

The first time had been nothing short of a minor catastrophe. They had gone right from snogging to sex and it had hurt so much that the only reason they hadn't stopped was because she wanted to get it over with. Scorpius had spent the entire time apologizing and afterwards Rose had burst into tears. She had thought of all those _Witch Weekly_ articles her mum railed against, about how wizards want to be with someone sexy and fun and she had felt like a failure. Despite his trying to comfort her, she was still a bit surprised when he didn't avoid her after that.

The second time had been similar to the first – short and painful but thankfully without the crying at the end. By the the third time it hurt less and she had already accepted that she wouldn't climax so instead she had focused on the way it felt; his skin against hers, how he filled her, the look on his face when he entered her, and the sounds he made when he came. This was the secret side of Scorpius that only she saw, no one else knew him like this. It had been torture leaving him to go back to her dorm when all she wanted to do was stay in bed with him.

The fourth and most recent time had been the night before Christmas hols began. Sitting astride his lap as he teased her breasts and sucked on her neck, she had been as close as she'd ever been to coming. They had finally found the perfect angle, bringing with it a delicious friction every time he thrust into her. Unfortunately, Scorpius had climaxed before her and they had to leave the empty classroom to avoid being caught by their professors.

"Later," Hugo called as he passed her bedroom door. Rose waited till she heard the front door close before unclasping her bra and slipping it off without removing her jumper. She hadn't seen Scorpius since Platform 9 3/4's, she doubted she would see him before Christmas and that last time had left her missing him terribly. Rolling onto her back she undid the flies on her jeans, slipping her right hand inside her wet knickers, her fingers sliding over her clit with practiced moves. Her left hand pinched and rolled one nipple between her fingers as she remembered how his mouth had felt on his breasts, the way he sucked each peak into his mouth, lightly teasing them with his teeth till she had been writhing on top of him.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she imagined what it would be like to have his tongue caressing her clit the way her fingers were now. Her hips rolled and she wondered what it would be like to have his entire mouth against her as he pushed his tongue inside her.

"Ahem."

Rose flew into a sitting position, pulling her hand out of her knickers and her jumper automatically sliding down to cover her. Eyes wide and heart beating fast, she stared at the pink face of her boyfriend.

"I – er – caught Hugo on the way out and he let me in," he said, giving her a sheepish look as he did. "I would have said something but I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished," she murmured, tempted to do the maths and figure out how long he'd been watching her.

"I brought back your book." The same book he was now holding in front of him the way she'd seen many boys at Hogwarts do when hiding something.

Grinning, she asked, "Do you need a few more minutes with it.?"

"I might," he laughed, now looking at her fully rather than glancing. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Scorpius entered the room, sitting on the bed - not quite next to her but close – the book resting on his lap. Rose fought back a nervous giggle.

A brief silence hovered over them until he spoke. "So, Hugo said your parents were out for the evening."

"Ministry Christmas party, they won't be back for several more hours."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his gaze move lower. Her jumper was thin and being caught by Scorpius had not dampened her arousal but increased it. She knew what she wanted to do, she just had no idea how to convey that short of jumping on him.

"_War & Peace_?"

"What?" Rose turned to see the book laying behind her, cover showing as she had left it flipped over. "Oh, yeah. But not really. I just spelled the cover so it would look like it."

"What is it then?" he asked, reaching for it. Rose made a move to stop him but - reckoning that it couldn't get be any more embarrassing - she handed it to him, still open to the page she had been reading. She watched him as he read the page, his eyebrows crawling closer and closer to his hairline as a flush returned to his cheeks and his mouth fell open.

"That's what I was reading before – before."

Nodding, he reluctantly closed it and set it on top of the other book on his lap. Another tense silence fell over them.

"I would do that for you, if you want," he said so softly she almost wondered if she imagined it.

"You would – you would --"

"Go down on you? Yeah." A smile curled on his lips. "If you want."

With her fantasy so close to being reality, Rose found her breath coming short and her mind buzzing. She nodded jerkily, murmuring as casually as she could manage, "As long as you want to."

"I do," he whispered as he leaned in, his lips just brushing hers before he deepened the kiss. As his tongue traced her upper lip she thought of how good he was at this and how it would feel when he directed his attentions lower.

Scorpius rested his forehead against hers."I was wondering if you'd do something for me, if you want."

"Like what?"

"I – er..." He wet his lips and she found her eyes following the movement of his tongue. "I want to watch you touch yourself again."

Rose pulled back in surprise, an action he clearly mistook for disapproval. "Only if you want to. I mean, you don't have to--"

Grinning at him, she stood and pulled her jumper over her head earning a sharp intake of breath from him. The flies of her jeans still open, Rose pushed them and her knickers down her her hips, letting them fall to the floor before kicking them away. Though they'd been together in various states of undress before, he'd never seen her fully nude in a well-lit room like this. Scorpius' eyes lingered on her breasts before sliding down her body to the juncture of her thighs then back up again to her face.

"Merlin, Rose, you're so beautiful."

"You always say that," she contested but couldn't keep the smile from her face. Sitting back down on the bed, she slid towards the middle so that her hips were lined up with his.

"It's always true."

She looked down to the books in his lap and thought it highly unfair that he could see her and she couldn't see him. "I don't think I should be the only naked one here."

"No?"

"No."

Scorpius set the books down on his floor, his cock hard and insistent through the thin fabric of his trousers. After unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, he pulled that and his jumper over his head. He kicked off his shoes and socks, while undoing his belt. Rose's hand unconsciously drifted up to cup her left breast, lightly squeezing the hard peak between her fingers as he dropped his trousers and pants, his cock bouncing against his stomach.

When he sat down, she held out her left hand to him, two fingers extended. "Lick."

He raised an eyebrow at this but did so, sucking both fingers into his mouth and sliding his tongue over them, eyes not leaving hers. She pulled out, running the wet fingers over her left nipple, earning a soft groan from Scorpius. "It feels better when they're wet."

She slid her hand down between her thighs and Scorpius watched eagerly as she spread her thighs and ran her fingers around and over her clit. This felt better than it had before and she knew it was because he was watching, eyes dark and hand loosely wrapped around his cock. Precum had gathered at the top and Rose was overtaken with the urge to lick it off, to run her tongue over the length and know what he would feel like sliding between her lips. Normally she tried to be as quiet as possible when wanking but this time she didn't, sighing and moaning freely as she easily slipped two fingers inside.

Scorpius seemed torn between paying attention to her face or to the movement of her fingers as they slipped in and out. In a low voice, he asked, "What were you thinking about? Before?"

"You," she breathed, eyes focused on his hand as it slowly pumped his cock. "What it would be like if it were your mouth instead of my fingers. How good it felt when you sucked on my tits."

"Like this?" He bent over her, his tongue running over one nipple before sucking it into his mouth, his hand coming up to cover the other.

"_Yes_." Using her free hand to cup the back of his neck, Rose pulled him close and kissed him fiercely. Stopping her ministrations, she brought up her other hand to rest fisted against his chest as she trailed kisses against his jaw, nipping at his earlobe before biting at his neck.

Scorpius grabbed her fist and - gently unfurling her fingers - took them into his mouth like before. Pulling them out with a wet pop, he licked his lips and told her, "You taste so good."

"And what about you?"

He blinked in confusion. "Me?"

Smirking, she kneeled on the bed and slowly pushed him back till she was laying on top of him, his erection trapped between them. Straddling his legs and resting on her forearms, she kissed her way down his chest, lightly pulling one nipple between her teeth and earning a small gasp from him, before continuing downwards. Scorpius stared in amazement as she she licked her hand - wrist to fingers - before wrapping it around his cock the same way she she'd seen him do. With one stroke he was pumping into her fist. Flipping her hair to the side, she leaned in and ran her tongue over the head, tasting him.

"You do too," she murmured. It was salty and a little bitter but it was Scorpius. Her fist dropped down to the base of his cock and she traced the underside with her tongue until she reached the head, sucking it into her mouth.

"Fuck! Rose – fuck." He tried to restrain himself but still gave a few shallow thrusts. "I'm not going -- I'm not going to last."

She knew and that's what she wanted. Swallowing him inch by inch, trying to see how much she could fit in her mouth, Rose licked and sucked him till he came with a cry, fists gripping her bed covers and head thrown back.

"You're brilliant," he said once he regained the ability to speak.

Rose laughed, wiping at her chin. Scorpius seemed fascinated by this, eyes following her hand. "It's your turn now."

"Sure you can move?"

He shrugged lazily, looking very much like a Kneazle who got the cream. "You could always make it easier for me and just sit on my face."

"Scorpius!" she yelped, scandalized. Rose pushed the side of his head with her foot. "I am not doing _that_."

"Why not? It'll be great for me, I can lie down and enjoy the view."

After everything they'd just done, she still had it in her to blush a bright red at his words. The more she thought about it though, the more appealing the idea became but she didn't trust herself not to burst into giggles attempting it.

"Fine." He sat up, moving onto all fours as he crawled up the bed, his nose brushing hers as he kissed her tenderly. His tongue swept her mouth and she wondered if he could taste himself on her tongue.

Still kissing, Rose lay back on the bed, Scorpius coaxing her legs apart so he could settle between her. He left wet-open mouth kisses down her throat and over her shoulders. Moving lower, he suckled on one breast, then the other, cupping both in his hands and teasing each with his teeth. Scorpius took his time kissing his way down her body, leaving her trembling with anticipation till he stopped at the apex of her thighs. Breathing against her, he guided her legs over his shoulders.

"You're so wet," he whispered, thrusting in two fingers with ease. Then his mouth was on her, tongue moving over her in different ways - sometimes sweeping flat over clit and other times curled up as it stroked her - while his fingers continually pumped in and out at the same maddeningly slow pace. Some part of her mind was embarrassed as she began grinding against his face but it felt so good it was hard to care, to think of anything else but what his mouth and fingers were doing to her.

"Oh God. Scorpius!" Her back arched when he sucked on her clit again, all at once too much and not enough. He followed this by gently running his tongue over it as if trying to soothe her.

Closing her eyes tightly, it took all her willpower to say the next three words. "Stop. Please stop."

He looked up from between her legs, the look on his face reminding her of a little boy who just had his ice cream cone taken away from him. "What? Why? Was I doing something wrong?"

"No, no, that's the problem." She grabbed his upper arm and motioned that he should move up the bed. "You were doing everything right but... I want to come with you."

"All right," he murmured, kissing the side of her neck, along her jaw and even the tip of her nose before kissing her fully on the mouth. She ran her hands over his chest as he guided his cock to her opening, sliding in with one smooth stroke, moaning as he did. He was so beautiful.

Like every time before, he tried going slowly, biting his lower lip as he held back. Rose kissed him. "Faster."

Heels digging into the back of his thighs, his thrusts came harder and deeper, leaving Rose keening with ecstasy as he pounded into her. She'd be sore later and likely have bruises but each one would be worth it, she had never felt anything like this before. Her hips bucked against his, moving faster and faster to match his pace, tension mounting in her until she came with a loud moan, her entire body shaking and waves of pleasure rolling over her as she tried to keep moving with him.

Scorpius came seconds later with a wordless shout and it felt unbelievable.

"You're so bloody amazing," he said into the pillow a few minutes later, still inside her. "Do you know that?"

Rose hummed happily in response, fingernails light scratching over his scalp. She was torn between wanting to stay exactly like this forever and wondering how long until they could have another go.

"Y'know, I reckon we have at least two more hours till we have to worry about anyone coming home."

He kissed her cheek, breath tickling her neck. "Yeah."

"Yeah. Enough time to try all sorts of things," she looked at him with a coy smile. "If you want."

Chuckling into her hair, he turned his head and said against her mouth, "I do want."


End file.
